A Dictionary of Ghost Lore
A Dictionary of Ghost Lore by Peter Haining, published by Prentice-Hall in '' 1984, is a compilation of ghostly phenomena from around the globe. Library of Congress information Printed sinopsis Here is the first book to provide a comprehensive and handy reference on the diverse lore of the spirit world. ''A Dictionary of Ghost Lore defines all the various types of apparitions and creatures of superstition known through the centuries. Recounting the legends of fmous hauntings, it introduces you to the many mediums authorities, and victims associated with ghosts. Now you can learn about the domovoys, noisy Russian spirits who are willing to do household chores; Lord Byron's encounter with a phantom monk; the Hairy Hands ghost who is said to strangle travelers in England... along with banshees, poltergeists, exorcism, screaming skulls, UFOs, and all the other intriguing phenomena that have raised hair on the heads of believers and nonbelievers around the world. What's more, you'll fubd eerue drawings and photographs illustrating these weird mysteries on almost every page. A Dictionary of Ghost Lore is indispensable reading for students of the paranormal, for ghost hunters, and everyone fascinated by specters nad spirits. About the Author Peter Haining is a writer and anthologizer with a special interest in the macabre and the occult, particularly witchcraft and black magic. His books have been published in England, in America, and throughout Europe. Entries Actors Advertisement Afrit Aircraft Ghots American Indians Amherst Mystery Amityville Horror Angakok Angels of Mons Animal Ghosts Ankou Apparition Armistice Day Fraud Art Athenodorus Aubry, John (1626-1697) Baka Banshee Bealing Bells Bell Witch Benson, Edward Frederic (1867-1940) Bermonck Berrima's Headless Ghost Big Grey Man of Ben Macdhui Black Lady of Barmstadt Blackwood, Algernon (1869-1951) Blake, William (1757-1827) Blue Cap Blue Man Boggart Bogie Boleyn, Anne (c. 1504-1536) Bonnie Prince Charlie's Ghost Booth, John Wilkes (1838-1865) Borgia Family Borley Rectory Brahmadaitya Brutus's Two Phantoms Bugaboos Buguet, Edouard (1841-1901) Byron, Lord George Gordon (1788-1824) "Canterville Ghost, The" Cape Town Castle Ghost Carnacki the Ghost Finder Cassio Burroughs's Two Phantoms Cats Cattle Cauld Lad of Hilton Chagrin Chinese Ghosts Christmas Day Cideville Case Cock Crow Cock Lane Ghost Collins, William Wilkie (1824-1889) Cook, Florence (1856-1904) Corpse Bird Corpse Candles Co-Walker Crawford, Francis Marion (1854-1909) Crewe Circle Crookes, Sir William (1832-1919) Chrossroad Ghosts Chrow, Catherine (1800-1870) Davenport Brothers Death Death Sound Dee, John (1527-1608) Demons of Spreyton Devil of Hjalta-Stad Dickens, Charles (1812-1870) Dogs Domovoy Doppelganger Downing Street Ghost Doyle, Sir Arther Conan (1859-1930) Drakes Drum Drude Drummer of the Airlies Drummer of Tedworth Duenda de Zaragoza Duncan, Helen (1898-1956) Duppy Ectoplasm Edgehill Electric Horror of Berkeley Square Electrizers Elementals Elizabeth I (1533-1603) Endor Witch Everest Ghost Exorcism Extras Enfield Poltergeist Epic of Gilgamesh Faery Dogs Fetch Film Ghosts Fireball Fire Spooke of Caledonia Mills Flammarion, Camille (1842-1925) Flying Dutchman Fog-Bow "Fortune Hunter, The" Fossegrim Foundation Stone Fountain of Blood Fox Sisters Fremantle Museum, Three Ghosts of Galley Beggar Galleytrot Ghost Club Ghost Dance Ghost Figures Ghost-Hunters Ghost Stories Ghost Train Ghosts Ghosts, Types Ghouls Giant Ghost of Stawell Glad Wish Wood Glamis Castle Glanvill, Joseph (1636-1680) Grave Sleepers Graveyard Green Ladies Gremlin Gray Ladies Gray Man Grisly Ghost of Guy Gus the Nazi Hag of the Dribble Hairy Hands Ghost Halloween Hallucinations, Census of Hammersmith Ghost Hampton Court Palace Harpy Haunted Chairs Haunted Chests Haunted Wardrobe Haunting Hawthorne, Nathaniel (1804-1864) Headless Ghosts Headless Horseman Hearn, Lafcadio (1850-1940) Hell Hounds Helpidius, Deacon Herne the Hunter Hitchhiker Ghost Home, Daniel Dunglas (1833-1886) Hopkins, Robert Thurston (1884-1958) Horses Houdini, Harry (1874-1926) Incubus Indian Shaking Tent Ingoldsby Legends Icelandic Ghosts Ignis Fatuus Innocence Ghost Invisable Assailants Invisables Ireton's Ghost Irving, Washington (1783-1859) Jack-in-Irons Jack-o'-Lantern Jacobs, William Wymark (1863-1943) James, Montague Rhodes (1862-1936) Japan Jimmy Squarefoot Jinnee Joan of Arc's Ghosts Johannesburg's Underground Ghosts Johnson, Dr. Samuel (1709-1784) Jonesboro Ghost Story Festival Kalgoorlie Ghost Kant, Immanuel (1724-1804) Kelpie Khu Kikimora Kirk-Grim Kluski, Franek (1860-1949) Knockers Kobolds Lady Lovibond La Milloraine Lang, Andrew (1844-1912) La Pierre, Joseph (Fifteenth Century) Lavater, Ludwig (1527-1586) Lazy Laurence Lee, Reverend Frederick, George (c 1820-1898) Le Fanu, Joseph Sheridan Lemures Leslie, Baronet Shane (1885-1971) Levi, Eliphas (1810-1875) Lham-Dearg Liekkio Lithobolia Lorelei Lord Lyttleton's Ghost Lucian (c. A.D. 117-180) Lucretius's Shell Machias Ghost Manes Maras Marriott, William (1854-1938) Mary Celeste "Masque of the Red Death, the" Materialization Mazarin, Duchess of Mesmerism Messages Midnight Hour Most Haunted House in England Moving Coffins of Barbados Muiai Mura-muras Naseby, Battle of Nelly Longarms Night Man Nixies Nuggle Nuns Ocean Born Mary O'Donnell, Elliott Odysseus's Ghosts "Oh, Whistle and I'll Come to You, My Lad" Old Bailey Old Bloody Bones Old Lady of Threadneedle Street Old Scarf Old Shuck Ontario Witch Balls "On the Trail of a Ghost" Ouija Board Outback, Ghost of the Palatine Pearlin Jean Peg O'Nell Perfume Ghosts Perks, Thomas (c. 1680-1703) Phantasmagorias Phantom Armies Phantom Bells Phantom Birds Phantom Coach Phantom Heads Phantom Ships Phouka Planet of Death Poltergeist Poltergeist, Legal Pools of Doom Price, Harry (1881-1948) Psychographs Psychomancy Purposeful Ghosts Queen Anne's County Ghost Queen's House Quinns Light Racetrack Ghost Radiant Boy Raynham Hall Red Sea Religious Visions Revenant Rinehart, Mary Roberts (1876-1958) Rudra Running Water Sage Leaves St. Elmo's Fire Sampford Ghost Scott, Sir Walter Screaming Skulls Seance Seer of Poughkeepsie Shakespeare, William (1564-1616) Shins Shop o' the Dead Shipwrecks Shock Shojo Shrieking Pits, the Silky Sin-Eater Smithfield Market Ghost Smoke Ghosts Specter Specter of the Brocken Spirit Lights Spirit Photographs Spiritualism Spokeveld Spook Spookland Spunkies Stone Age Ghost Summers, Montague (1880-1948) Table-turning Takarabune Talking Mongoose Tanwedd Tash Tasmania Theater Ghosts Tokolosh Tolaeth Tommy Rawhead Tower of London Trees Trickster Spirit Turn of the Screw, the Turpin, Dick Tyrone Ghost UFO Ghosts Ujest Army Umi Bozu Undine Unknown Soldier Utukku Vlademar Valuation Ghost Vampire Ghosts Varney the Vampire Vaucluse Gap Ghost Veal, Mrs., Ghost of Vengeful Ghosts Verre Ghosts Versailles Ghosts Villiers's Ghost Vingoe Fire Virginia, "The Ghost State" Virikas Visions of Children Voices of the Dead Waggrakine Phantom Walpole, Horace (1717-1797) Walpurgis Night Washington, George (1732-1799) Water Wraith Wells, Herbert George (1866-1946) Wendigo Werewolf Ghost West Point Ghost White House Ghost White Ladies Whate Lady of the Hohenzollerns Whooping Hollow Wicket Lady Ferrers Wild Edric Wild Hunt Wild West Ghosts Will-o'-the-Wisp Wolhaarhond Wolsey's Ghost Woodstock Ghost Worth, Patience Wotan Wraiths Wu Xenoglossie Yarralumia House Ghost Yeats's Ghost Yellow Man Zugun, Eleanore (b 1913) Zululand Ghost